


wildflowers

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Artist Joo Haknyeon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Tattoo Artist Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Hyunjoon has a lot of piercings and tattoos. He just looks pretty hardcore in general. Haknyeon only started dating him so he could piss off his conservative parents, but now he thinks he's actually starting to fall for him. For real.





	wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw this [prompt](https://twitter.com/thepromptz/status/1079187208832200704) on twitter from @thepromptz and instantly I had to write it so this is the result
> 
> also known as I ramble on about art and a bunch of other shit jkdlsf
> 
> 100% not proofread as per usual
> 
> also my idiot ass kept on switching between past and present tense?? so if you see a stray present tense verb that's why

_“Be my boyfriend.”_

Haknyeon wasn’t expecting himself to say such a thing, especially not at this current moment. God, how did he get himself into this situation?

Right. Hyunjoon.

Mr. Heo Hyunjoon, a 24-year old young man with tattoos littered all over his arms and more piercings he had ever seen on someone’s ears before. It was a pretty intimidating look, which wasn’t helped by the fact that the man had a resting bitch face. A pretty one, but still a resting bitch face.

It was the perfect person to date if he wanted to piss off his parents.

They were… conservative people, to say the least. Be a good child, get perfect grades, no going out after curfew, absolutely no tattoos or piercings, blah blah blah. When he was younger, it wasn’t too bad, but once he was in high school, there were so many things that he couldn’t do. It irked Haknyeon to no end, and now having graduated university for two years now, they were still as controlling as ever.

Hyunjoon was the perfect person to date if he wanted to absolutely piss them off. He basically broke all of the rules and views that they had set. Plus, he was a natural beauty. Nothing wrong with that.

One thing though, was that Haknyeon barely knew the dude. He had remembered seeing him in high school, and back then he was a quiet and shy boy. They rarely talked due to their one year difference as well. Seeing him as such a bad boy now was interesting, to say the least.

Right now, they were standing in the back room of the tattoo parlor that Hyunjoon worked at, and Haknyeon was 100% sure the man could kill him if he wanted to.

“Sorry, what?” Hyunjoon asked, the long, dangling earring on his left ear swaying slightly. The look on his face was anything but happy, though it was more so confusion than rage.

“I-I should probably rephrase that!” Haknyeon stammered, waving his hands frantically. “I think the rights words are, _I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend_.”

“Pretend? Why would I do that for you? I barely know you.” Hyunjoon grumbled, crossing his arms. He wasn’t wrong, it had only been a month tops since the two of them began talking to each other again, and even then it wasn’t often.

“My parents are really… conservative. They were always about grades and me being a good person and all that, and it’s gotten really annoying these days and now they want me to bring a “date” with me to a party they’re going to and-”

“Get to the fucking point.” the tattoo artist hissed, making Haknyeon jump, nodding.

“I wanna piss them off.”

A small smile formed on Hyunjoon’s face. This was more like it. “I see. And I’m the perfect fit for that?” he asked, a bit more curious.

“Tattoos, piercings, saying fuck it to post-secondary, you basically defy all the idealistic views they have.” he explained.

“You’re basically asking to be disowned.” the younger commented, making Haknyeon wince. Yeah, the extent he was going at was a bit much, but he couldn’t think of any other way.

“That isn’t exactly the main intent? I think if they see me happy with someone that completely breaks their standards, then they might at least allow me to do so and be a bit more lenient. If the only way for me to break free is to be disowned, then I’d gladly accept that.”

Haknyeon’s comment surprised Hyunjoon. He hadn’t expected this much determination and pep from the man. He was how his parents made him to be, a kind, respectful citizen and all that jazz, but he could tell there was more to him.

With a small laugh, Hyunjoon leaned against the door, watching the fire in Haknyeon’s eyes. “What’s in it for me?” he asked, and the older man lit up.

“You’ll do it?”

“If what I get from this is worth it, then yes.”

Haknyeon cursed in his head. From what Juyeon told him, it would be hard for him to make Hyunjoon agree with him unless he thought of something good.

 _“Hyunjoon is a sucker for good food.”_ he remembered Juyeon telling him.

“...I’ll make you dinner whenever you’re available?” he suggested, unsure if it would win the tattoo artist over.

“Oh, free food? Fuck yeah man.” Well, that was easier than he thought it would be. “So, how long are we keeping this act up for?”

“I don’t know, maybe two months and a bit? We’ll have to act as if we’ve been dating for awhile though, are you able to do that?” Hyunjoon just shrugged, seeing no big deal in it.

“Sure man. I’ll do anything for food. Oh, but I would like to add one more thing to the deal before I completely agree.”

“And what’s that?”

“At the end of all this, you get a tattoo.”

At first, Haknyeon hadn’t processed his words properly and just nodded blankly, before realizing his mistake and snapping out of it. “Wait, a tattoo?” he exclaimed, “I, I don’t, uh-”

“Just think of it as this.” Hyunjoon started, making Haknyeon shut his mouth. “A little parting gift from me, and something to remind you of the accomplishment. It doesn’t have to be big, a small one is fine.” he explained.

Haknyeon dwelled on the notion, before nodding once more. “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad. Sure.”

“Great. Then we have a deal.” Pushing himself off the door, Hyunjoon opened it up, letting Haknyeon out first. “You have my phone number, right? If you don’t, then just ask Juyeon. Sorry for cutting it short Haknyeon, but I’ve got to get back to work.”

“That’s fine, I took a lot of your time anyways. I’ll message you about the details, thanks so much.” With a small smile, Haknyeon took his leave, saying a quick goodbye to Juyeon as well.

“Oh, and Haknyeon?” Hyunjoon called out, making him turn around. With a smile on his face, the tattoo artist blew a kiss at him with absolutely no shame at all. This action made Haknyeon’s face flush scarlet, almost scared at how captivating Hyunjoon looked. With a squeak, he rushed out of the parlor, walking down the street as fast as he could.

“Oh, you’ve made a grave mistake, Ju Haknyeon.” he grumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Haknyeon was busy thinking of a dish that he could make for two people and not seem like he was trying too hard to impress.

Hyunjoon and him had talked a bit last night, just more so on the details of their plan. The party was in two months, so they both decided that they would go shop together for matching outfits a few days before. Their now-daily dinners together would be enough time to get to know each other more.

Plenty of time to put on the act of a couple.

Hyunjoon finished work at 6, and from the parlor, it would take him around 10 minutes to get to Haknyeon’s place. It was currently 4:30, which meant he had less than two hours to do everything.

Biting his lip, Haknyeon went through his book of recipes, wondering what Hyunjoon would like. Was he a fan of spice? What was his diet like? Did he have any allergies?

In the end, he decided to message him, hoping that he wouldn’t be busy with a client at the moment.

 **[haknyeon]  
** _hey_  
_what do you like to eat?_  
_any allergies?_

Hyunjoon replied a few minutes later.

 **[hyunjoon]  
** _sorry, was busy cleaning the equipment_  
_no allergies, anything is fine_  
_something light today? I had a pretty heavy lunch_

 **[haknyeon]** **  
**_plenty of info, thanks_  
_I’ll see you in a few._

Something light, huh? Aglio e Olio would probably work. It was simple, and he already had all the ingredients in his kitchen. It didn’t take too long as well. Even though it was literally just oil, garlic, peperoncino and spaghetti, it would still be delicious. Plus, he had some leftover shrimp he could use to make it a bit fancier and add some protein.

Seeing how starting now would give him too much time on his hands, Haknyeon decided to spruce up the place a bit. Sweep the floors, rearrange the books, make things look presentable. It was therapeutic, and before he knew it, it was already 5:30.

“Might as well start now.” he muttered, grabbing his apron from the kitchen counter and pulling it over his head. Tying it snugly around his waist, Haknyeon plugged his phone into his speakers, putting on a random playlist.

The cooking went smoothly, and he had managed his time well, plating up just as the doorbell rang. “Coming!” he yelled, setting down the pan and rushing over to the door.

Opening up, there stood Hyunjoon in all of his glory, dressed quite fashionably despite it being the middle of February. “I’m not late, am I?” he asked, being let in by Haknyeon.

“Not at all. In fact, you’re right on time. I just finished.” Closing the door, he retreated back into the kitchen to finish up. “Go ahead and hang your coat on the hanger and leave your stuff next to it. Have a seat at the table, I’ll be there in a few.” he called out.

While Hyunjoon followed Haknyeon’s words, the latter finished up plating everything, leaving the pan to be cleaned later. With steady hands, he brought the dishes over, setting them down before taking off his apron.

“Go ahead. I hope you like it.”

Haknyeon watched nervously as Hyunjoon picked up a fork, twirling a bit of the spaghetti before putting it into his mouth. A small smile grew on his face, and he continued to eat.

“Is it good?” he asked, picking up his own fork to take a bite. The tattoo artist nodded, seemingly content.

“It’s great. You’re a good chef.” he complimented. “Did you study culinary?”

“Hell no, my parents wouldn’t let me do that even if I begged.” Haknyeon scoffed. “Law.”

“Then what’s your current job? You don’t seem to be a lawyer.”

“Graphic design. It ranges from character design to backgrounds, anything honestly. I’m pretty versatile despite being self taught, and right now I’m working on video game concept designs.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Hyunjoon commented, seeming to be a little more interested. “I’m a huge fan of video games, and a lot of the art styles are really nice.”

Haknyeon was a bit surprised that Hyunjoon even had knowledge of art styles, but then again, that was pretty basic. Besides, he was a tattoo artist, he’d have to make up a few designs himself, so of course he knew.

“If you’re wondering, I have made a few tattoo designs before.” Haknyeon added, making Hyunjoon perk up. “Juyeon had made me help out with a few complicated designs, and they don’t look too bad either. Actually, I think I have one I’m working on right now. I can show you later, if you want?”

“That would be sweet!” Hyunjoon exclaimed, and it’s the first time Haknyeon had seen him so excited. He had to admit, sometimes he forgot that Hyunjoon was younger than him, even if it was only a year. He still had a childish and innocent charm to him that came out occasionally.

“Anyways, I’m curious.” Haknyeon started, “What tattoo designs do you have? From what I gathered from our short meetings, you’ve got two sleeves?” he asked, and Hyunjoon nodded.

“Basically. I’ve never really liked anything that isn’t on my arms, it’s harder to show off. Face and neck are painful, plus honestly a bit ugly. Back is okay, though the only way to show it off would be to take off your shirt. No thanks.” he began to talk, his turn to lead the conversation.

On Hyunjoon’s left arm started with a dreamcatcher at his bicep, it’s tassels fading into a simple galaxy design, fading from dark to light. It was neat and pretty. On the right was a silhouette of a person standing in the rain, an umbrella in hand as what seemed to be sparks of light fell from the sky. Their reflection against the wet ground stretched into roses, ending right at his wrist. Both sleeves were unique, yet merged well together. The idea of getting a tattoo seemed more appealing to Haknyeon now.

The rest of their meal went well. The conversation never stalled or got awkward, and they learned a lot more about each other. It was a good start to their little plan. Hyunjoon insisted on helping to clean, so Haknyeon made him dry the dishes. They continued their conversation in the kitchen, which followed them to Haknyeon’s little workspace in his bedroom.

“And this is my baby. The company I work for gave this to me, and god fuck is it expensive.” he explained, gesturing to his drawing tablet on a table right underneath the window. A large, Huion Kamvas GT-221 Pro. “Wanna guess how expensive this is?” he asked, and Hyunjoon thought for a bit.

“Mmm, like $400?” he guessed, making Haknyeon laugh.

“It’s like, $800 US.” Hyunjoon practically yelled in shock at the price, staring at the device with skeptical eyes. As Haknyeon sat in his chair, turning the tablet on, he gestured to the other tablet-like device sitting to the side of the table.

“What’s that?” he asked, and Haknyeon’s eyes shifted over to it.

“Oh, that? It’s another drawing tablet, the first I ever got and the one I had been using before I got this bad boy.” he explained. “Unlike this one, it isn’t a monitor, so you hook it up to your computer to use. It still works perfectly fine, and I use it if I have to travel. A lot safer than lugging the monitor around.”

The more Haknyeon talked and rambled on, the more Hyunjoon was interested. He didn’t know why, but everything seemed so cool to him. It was probably the artistic side of him coming out, being a tattoo artist and all.

As soon as the tablet monitor had turned on and was all booted up, Haknyeon grabbed the mouse sitting to the side and opened up a folder on his desktop. “These are all the designs I’ve worked on so far for Juyeon.” he started, opening one of the images up and letting Hyunjoon take a look. “These ones were mainly sleeves or just bigger designs in general.”

Hyunjoon began to analyse the designs, nodding his head slowly at each one. They were well done, and he remembered seeing Juyeon work on one of them awhile back. A dragon sleeve for this girl, and despite the addition of flowers, it fit surprisingly well.

“I remember the dragon one.” Hyunjoon mused, making Haknyeon click back to it. “I was confused as to why there were flowers and not like, fire or something, but it ended up really well.” he complimented, making Haknyeon smile.

“I’m glad to hear.”

They spent the next bit of time looking through the artwork and designs that Haknyeon had done, and Hyunjoon revelled at the beauty of everything. Each one was well done filled with detail, and he practically begged Haknyeon to send a few of the ones he liked for him to use as desktop wallpapers. He eventually agreed at the promise that Hyunjoon wouldn’t distribute them online.

Before they knew it, it was already reaching 8 pm, and their time together was up. Though it was still a bit early, Haknyeon had to prepare for another day of work, seeing how a deadline was nearing, and Hyunjoon had a two clients, both being a full 3 hour appointment.

“This wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Hyunjoon commented, pulling on his coat before slipping his shoes back on. “Who knew that we’d spend an hour yelling about art together?”

“Well, we are both artists, though in different areas. It’s good to see that we had something in common that would connect us. Maybe this won’t go as bad as I thought it would.”

“Just don’t go falling in love with me, we’re just pretending after all.” Hyunjoon reminded him, making Haknyeon’s heart sting a little. Right. He couldn’t get too attached to Hyunjoon, even if they had already bonded so well in such little time.

“Right. Have a good night.” he whispered, giving a little wave as he watched Hyunjoon pull on a biker helmet and speed away on his motorbike.

For some reason, he felt… bittersweet.

 

* * *

 

As the date of the party slowly got closer, Haknyeon and Hyunjoon’s relationship began to grow. With the common interest of art, they talked more often over text, giving each other ideas and inspiration. Haknyeon continued to wow the tattoo artist with his cooking, constantly getting compliments from him.

He hated to say it, but he was enjoying his company.

They both promised to go on at least one “date” before the party, which ended up with them talking about random things over coffee. It didn’t feel like a date, and they didn’t act as if it was one, more so like a meeting with a friend.

A month and a half into their fake relationship, and Haknyeon had a bad feeling in his gut. The more time he spent with Hyunjoon, there were more things he’d notice. Other than learning about his experience with tattoos and his piercings, there were smaller things he found.

How he’d tap his foot lightly to the beat of music whenever he was listening to it, how focused he’d be whenever he was working on a design, how his eyes glowed whenever he spotted clothes that caught his eye. The smile on his face whenever he looked at Haknyeon’s artwork, how it practically glowed and made him look so much cuter and adorable, contrasting to his seemingly tough nature.

How Haknyeon’s heart would beat just a little faster when they looked into each other’s eyes. The urge to grab hold of Hyunjoon’s hand when they were walking down the street together, just talking about the things they enjoyed.

Oh fuck, he was in love, wasn’t he?

That was the one thing they had firmly established, that they wouldn’t fall in love. This was only a plan they made, to help Haknyeon get away from his parents. Falling in love wasn’t supposed to happen.

It seemed like Juyeon noticed this as well, watching how Haknyeon was looking at Hyunjoon when he dropped by the parlor just before they closed up.

“Haknyeon, you okay?” he asked, making said man look up at him. “You seem a bit… off.”

“I’m fine. I guess just a bit tired from my deadlines. The company has been pretty picky about the concepts this time, I’m constantly working through the night in order to keep up.” Haknyeon explained, stifling a yawn.

“Are you sure you’re able to go on your ‘date’?” Juyeon asked, putting air quotations on the word ‘date’. He knew about the situation, being a long time friend of Haknyeon’s.

“We promised. Besides, the party is in 5 days, we need to finalize our plan one last time.” he spoke, flashing a small smile to Hyunjoon, who had made eye contact with him.

“You two became friendly in no time. Just two months ago you barely spoke a word to each other.” Juyeon mused, watching the little interaction. “I know that you’ve been bonding over art, but you aren’t… y’know?”

Haknyeon didn’t say anything, only averting his eyes to the floor, which looked very interesting now.

“Oh Haknyeon.” he whispered, pitying the poor man. “I guess I should have seen it coming. Hyunjoon is hard to resist, especially with how much charisma he oozes. He doesn’t even notice himself.”

“I’m not supposed to. This isn’t the plan, and I need to stick to it.” Haknyeon mumbled, but it did nothing to ease Juyeon’s worries.

“You can’t just do this to yourself, it’s gonna tear you apart.”

“I know, but this wasn’t the fucking intention. Hyunjoon just thinks of us as friends.”

“Haknyeon, you’re already taking a huge fucking chance with pissing off your parents. A little thing like confessing is nothing. And if he doesn’t like you? Then at least he understood your feelings and you’re able to still be on good terms without you being awkward around him all the time.” Juyeon scolded, making Haknyeon sigh.

“Am I intruding on something?” Hyunjoon asked, approaching the two of them, but Haknyeon just smiled.

“Nah, just a friendly banter. Come on, we have a lot to discuss.” Standing up from his chair, Haknyeon and Hyunjoon said their goodbyes to Juyeon. He gave Haknyeon a look, one that said, “you need to do something”, before ushering them out of the parlor.

“Sorry I couldn’t cook today. I hope just coffee will do.” Haknyeon apologized, but Hyunjoon shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry that I had to work late today. My clients took a lot longer than expected.” he responded. Haknyeon had walked to the parlor, which meant that he was hitching a ride with Hyunjoon on his motorbike. He had already been on it before, so it wasn’t as awkward.

The ride there was short, but Haknyeon could already feel himself drifting away into dreamland. His lack of sleep wasn’t helping him, and the fact that his chest felt heavy was another factor. He could barely even keep his eyes open, almost tripping over his feet.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem tired.” Hyunjoon noticed, keeping a hand around Haknyeon’s arm to keep him stable.

“Had a few long nights, I’ll be fine.” he managed to mumble, but it wasn’t convincing.

“No, I think you’re gonna head straight to bed. No excuses.” Making him take off his shoes, Hyunjoon pulled Haknyeon over to his bedroom, helping him take off his jacket before practically shoving him on the bed. “Sleep.”

“No, we need to discuss-”

“You are in no position to discuss about our plan right now. Sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently pushing on the older man’s chest to make him lie down.

“Then you should sleep too.” Haknyeon murmured, having already given up on fighting back.

“I need to go home, Haknyeon.”

“I won’t sleep until you sleep.” he spoke, keeping his eyes open just a little bit so that he could still see Hyunjoon. Who knew that a sleepy Haknyeon would be this needy?

With a sigh, Hyunjoon shrugged off his coat and took off his beanie, setting it on the ground at the corner of the bed. He was thankful that he went casual today, having worn a plain t-shirt and joggers.

“Scoot over.” he whispered, and Haknyeon complied, making room for Hyunjoon. Sliding in next to him, he pulled the covers over them, their faces just inches apart.

“G’night Hyunjoon.” Firmly shutting his eyes, Haknyeon practically fell asleep immediately, his breathing slowing down to a rhythmic pace. The tattoo artist used this brief moment to observe his face.

They weren’t usually prominent, but Haknyeon’s dark circles were definitely showing. If he had to be honest, the artist was pretty handsome, but Hyunjoon was sure someone else would be better suited for him. Someone more soft-spoken, like Jacob.

With a sigh and a bitter feeling in his gut, Hyunjoon closed his eyes, drifting off into dreamland as well.

 

* * *

 

Haknyeon woke up with something warm against his back, and panic alarms began to blare in his head. He couldn’t move due to the arms around his waist, and his legs were tangled up with someone else’s.

And then he remembered. Last night.

Oh. It was Hyunjoon.

Now knowing who it was behind him, Haknyeon’s face flushed pink. It was a bit… awkward, seeing how they had never really initiated any sort of intimate contact between them, but at the same time, it was comforting. With the warmth, he felt like he could lie in bed all day.

He knew that if Hyunjoon woke up, things would be even more awkward, so Haknyeon slowly began to untangle himself. It seemed like Hyunjoon was fast asleep, so the execution went well. He replaced himself with another pillow, in which Hyunjoon hugged tightly.

It wasn’t too early, around 9 am, and Haknyeon felt well rested. His chest wasn’t as heavy as before, which was a good sign. Today Hyunjoon had his day off, as they were going to go shopping for the party, so he decided to let him sleep in.

Trudging over to the kitchen, Haknyeon began to brew some coffee and make a small breakfast of yogurt, granola, and some fruits, leaving some for Hyunjoon.

For some reason, his place felt more… homely. He didn’t know if it was because he got a good night’s rest for once, or because Hyunjoon was here, but the atmosphere felt more comfortable.

It wasn’t long before the smell of coffee filled the air, and Haknyeon could hear a tired groan from the bedroom. Hyunjoon soon walked out, his hair a mess and still half-asleep.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Haknyeon teased, almost cooing at how cute he looked. “I made breakfast, do you want some?” he asked, and the younger nodded. Heading to the kitchen, he quickly got another bowl ready, bring it back for Hyunjoon to eat.

“You have a day off today, so don’t worry about the fact that it’s already 9 am.” Haknyeon casually mentioned, making a flash of panic run through Hyunjoon’s face before he realized what he had said.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, both of them still a bit tired but more aware now that their stomachs were filled. “Sorry I stayed over.” the younger started, but Haknyeon shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry I forced you to stay over. I can get really delirious when I’m tired, which is exactly what happened.” he explained, taking a sip of his coffee. It was true, Haknyeon would either be really clingy or laugh for no reason whenever he was tired. It was weird, to say the least. “Did you at least sleep well?”

“Hm? Yeah, I did. You were pretty warm, a nice source of heat.”

Haknyeon’s face flushed pink, doing his best not to look into Hyunjoon’s teasing eyes. So he _was_ aware of the fact that they ended up cuddling in their sleep. Hell, he was probably awake the entire time and just feigned sleep, the bastard. “Embarrassed? But we’re dating!”

“Dating, as in pretending to in public and in front of my parents. We don’t have to act when it’s just us.” Haknyeon mumbled, idly stirring his coffee. There was a bit of disappointment in his voice, but it was barely noticeable. Hyunjoon frowned. Why was he so down all of a sudden?

“Alright, if you say so.”

The air went tense, but it thinned out as they moved onto another topic. Both of them couldn’t get that bittersweet feeling out of their mind, but they didn’t bother to talk about it. They found themselves back at the kitchen sink once more, Haknyeon washing, Hyunjoon drying. There was no time for them to talk more afterwards, as they both had to get ready for the day.

“So, I’ll meet you there at 11?” Hyunjoon asked, pulling on his coat and beanie before slipping his shoes on. Haknyeon hummed in response, the scenario feeling very familiar.

“Outside the Starbucks. Get there safely.”

His voice was softer than it normally was, and for some reason, it felt like he didn’t want to let Hyunjoon leave. He watched as the man left, giving a wave before hopping on his bike and riding away. Haknyeon wanted so desperately to reach out to Hyunjoon, grab onto his sleeve and pull him back.

_‘Stop it, Haknyeon. You need to stop feeling like this. You aren’t supposed to fall in love.’_

 

* * *

 

Hyunjoon was busy on his phone, patiently waiting for Haknyeon to arrive.

He was leaning against a pillar right outside the mall’s Starbucks, well dressed as per usual. A cute beret, round glasses, ripped skinny jeans, boots, a tucked-in t-shirt and a long cardigan. He wasn’t without his earrings, and even a few rings this time. He had purposely pushed his sleeves up to show off his tattoos.

 **[haknyeon]  
** _i think i see you  
_ _to your right_

Looking in that direction, Hyunjoon saw Haknyeon jogging towards him, a smile on his face as he waved. He didn’t look too bad either. Rolled up jeans, white Converse, a light pink hoodie and an acid-washed jean jacket, plus a cute dark yellow beanie. While Hyunjoon was dressed mainly in black, Haknyeon was filled with colour.

“Hey, sorry if I’m a bit late.” Haknyeon apologized, arriving next to Hyunjoon. He seemed a bit more cheery than from before, but it felt a little forced.

“Not at all. Let’s get going, shall we?”

The two of them began their journey to the first store, discussing details about the party and their plan.

“Gimme details on the party so we can dress accordingly.” Hyunjoon spoke, getting a bit more serious. Of course, he would be more focused when it came to fashion.

“Semi-formal, subdued colours. I was thinking black with red?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ve got some accessories that would work as well. Now it’s just about finding the right fits and styles.”

They entered the first store, being greeted by one of the staff members. After a brief explanation on what they wanted, he led them over to a few options that seemed to work. One was all black, the other red.

While Haknyeon just sort of glanced at them, thinking that they were both good enough, Hyunjoon practically analysed them.

“The shirt is nice, but I don’t really like the stiffness of the jacket. Pants are okay. As for the other one… same thing, honestly. Would it be okay if we tried them out?” he asked, and the employee nodded.

Hyunjoon picked up both sets, giving the red one to Haknyeon while he took the other one. When asked, he just replied, “You’re the star of the show. You should pop out more than me.”

With a tentative nod, Haknyeon entered one of the changing rooms, changing as fast as he could before stepping out. He was surprised that it had fit, he guessed that the employee was good at telling sizes just by looking at someone.

Hyunjoon stepped out as well, and Haknyeon internally cursed in his head. He looked damn good in a suit. The two of them stood next to each other in front of a full-size mirror, checking themselves out.

“Hmm, I was right.” Hyunjoon muttered. “The jacket just doesn’t seem to fit. I like the style of your shirt, how it goes past your wrists. Keeps that quieter feel to you. Otherwise… eh. I think I already have a good enough black shirt and pants, so it’s mainly just about finding the right suit for you.”

After changing out of the suits, Hyunjoon told the employee they would just be taking the shirt from Haknyeon’s set, and he gladly let them do so. With one item purchased, they made their way to another store that Hyunjoon deemed “good enough”, looking at their items.

While the tattoo artist intently searched for a suitable black jacket, Haknyeon almost blankly looked through for a red suit. With the topic of the party in mind, so was his parents, and just thinking about them made him nervous. He wouldn’t know how they would react to him bringing Hyunjoon as his date, a man no less. He suddenly had the feeling that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, and that he should just cancel.

“Hey, you alright?” Hyunjoon asked, walking over to Haknyeon. He jumped at his voice, but nodded anyways. “You were blanking out. Is something on your mind?”

“I guess. I haven’t seen my parents in… almost 3 years now. I’m just a little nervous at how they’ll react.”

“Hey, you were the one that said that you wanted to piss them off.” Hyunjoon took a look at the suits too, just so that one of the employees wouldn’t walk up to them during their conversation.

“Yeah, but… they actually… don’t know about my occupation. At least, they didn’t until just awhile ago.” Haknyeon whispered, biting his lip.

“Really?”

“I studied law, and they expected me to get a career in it. Instead, what do I do? Become a fucking graphic designer, probably the one career they never wanted me to do.” he hissed. “Ever since I was young, they looked down on anything in the arts. Saw it as waste of time. I’m already a disappointment, and this’ll just make them think more of that.”

Hyunjoon stayed silent, not knowing what to say. His eyes were fixated on this nice, maroon-coloured suit, so he took it from the rack to get a better look. “They’re your family, so I guess it’s a bit hard for you to try and let go just like that.” he muttered, and Haknyeon nodded.

“Yeah, you’ve got that right.” he grumbled.

Changing the subject, Hyunjoon passed the suit over to Haknyeon, telling him to try it on with the shirt they just bought. He did just that, and when he stepped back out, the tattoo artist whistled. “Looks great. Do you like it?” he asked.

“Yeah. It’s actually really nice.”

“Great. Then let’s get it.”

Changing back, the suit was purchased, and while it did burn a bit of a hole into Haknyeon’s wallet, he was pleased with it.

“You don’t mind if we go to one more store? This last one will probably have the jacket I’m looking for.” Hyunjoon asked, and Haknyeon nodded. It probably wouldn’t take long.

The last store they went into looked a lot less fancy than the first two, but the quality didn’t decrease. All the employees were friendly, and it seemed like they knew Hyunjoon pretty well.

“Ey, Hyunjoon! Glad to see you again. Who’ve got here? Your boyfriend?” one of the staff members asked, teasing a little bit, but Hyunjoon just hit his shoulder.

“A friend. Just doing a little favour for him, but that’s all you need to know about him, Sunwoo. Anyways, I’m looking for a suit jacket. Black or red. Got any?” he asked, and the man Haknyeon presumed to be Sunwoo led them to the back of the store.

“You’re in luck. We just got a new item, I think you’ll like it.” he spoke, grabbing one of the hangers and showing it to Hyunjoon. It was a black suit jacket alright, but the inside was lined with a similar colour to the maroon of Haknyeon’s suit.

“Oh man, this is perfect.” Hyunjoon mumbled contently, taking it in his hands and giving it a look through.

“Knew it. I’ll give you a little discount, so don’t tell Sangyeon, alright?”

“I’d never.”

A devious smile grew on their faces as Sunwoo led them over to the register, ringing up Hyunjoon’s purchase. The two of them made a bit of small talk, while Haknyeon stood awkwardly to the side.

Once he was done, they both said their goodbyes to Sunwoo, their trip successful.

“It’s already 12:30… You wanna go for lunch?” Hyunjoon asked, taking a look at his phone once they were out of the store. Haknyeon looked at him, and with a sad smile, shook his head.

“I wish I could, but I’ve really gotta finish the design that Juyeon wants me to do. I know we couldn’t do dinner last night, but I got so caught up with my own things that I neglected his stuff.” he explained.

“Ah, alright then.” Hyunjoon was a bit disappointed, he did want to talk a bit seeing how they missed last night, but work was before play. “Make sure you eat something, okay? Also, send me a picture of your outfit when you get home, just so I can find some accessories.”

“Got it. Thanks for the help.”

“No prob. My house, right?” he asked, confirming their schedule for the day of the party.

“Yup. It starts at 7, so I’ll be at your place at 5:45. My car, there’s no way in hell they’re gonna let you in with your motorbike, sorry.”

With a small laugh, Hyunjoon nodded, giving a wink. “Understandable. See you then.”

“Yeah, see you. Go eat, okay?” Giving one final wave, Haknyeon walked off, his mind still muddled. Hyunjoon just watched, a bittersweet feeling in his gut.

What was he so… disappointed for?

Why did he want to run over to Haknyeon and drag him back?

 

* * *

 

Licking his lips, Haknyeon knocked on the door of Hyunjoon’s place, unconsciously pulling his sleeves lower. The suit looked nice on him, but it felt a bit foreign. Maroon wasn’t a colour he wore often.

The door opened to reveal Hyunjoon, his hair slicked up to reveal part of his forehead. His eyes were as piercing as ever, and - were those contacts he was wearing?

“Oh hey, come on in.” Stepping aside, Haknyeon walked into the place, taking a look around. It was a familiar sight, seeing how Hyunjoon was actually rooming with Juyeon at the moment. He hadn’t visited since Hyunjoon moved in though, so there were a few changes here and there.

There were more game consoles than he remembered, a Nintendo Switch and a PlayStation 4 added into the mix, plus a few succulents sitting near the window. He also noticed much more colour than before, a few bright throw pillows and art prints here and there.

“You’ve really spruced up the place, haven’t you?” Haknyeon commented, taking off his dress shoes. “Last I saw, this place was just monochrome.”

“Juyeon has no taste. I make it better. I’m the only reason why Chanhee will even stay over.” he grumbled.

“Shut the fuck up, Hyunjoon. Your taste in decor is not why my boyfriend visits our place.” Juyeon yelled, casually sitting on the couch as he played Smash Ultimate. Pausing his game, he took a look at Haknyeon and whistled. “Damn Haknyeon. You look good.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Leading Haknyeon to the bathroom, Hyunjoon began to heat up a flat iron, looking through his makeup.

“The suit looks nice with the shirt, just how I thought it would.” he commented, finding an eyeshadow palette that he liked. Testing the iron, he began to do Haknyeon’s hair, making him sit down on a chair in the room.

They both agreed that Hyunjoon had better fashion sense than Haknyeon, so he took control when it came to dressing up and make up. He was already finished with himself, his hair done and a light, smokey red eyeshadow applied.

It was a silent procedure, the tattoo artist staying focused while Haknyeon just went through their plan over and over again. It took around 45 minutes to finish everything, and once they were done, he looked like a completely different person.

“Heh, we could totally become some sort of K-Pop duo.” Hyunjoon commented, making Haknyeon smile.

“Maybe.”

Heading over to Hyunjoon’s room, he began to look through his jewelry, picking out a few things he thought would fit Haknyeon. A thin bracelet adorned with small red jewels, a silver ring, and -

“A choker? Really?”

“It makes you look better, trust me. All the eyes will be on you sweetie, and if you wanna prove your parents wrong, then this is a good way to do it.” Hyunjoon cooed, helping him clasp it around his neck. It felt weird, but when he looked at himself in the mirror, it did look good.

As for Hyunjoon, he opted for a simple stud on his right lobe, and a thin chain connecting his helix and lobe on his left ear. Two rings on his left hand, and a simple silver bracelet on his right wrist.

“We look good.” he commented, looking at themselves in the mirror. “Commemorative selca?” he asked, and Haknyeon nodded.

After posing for a few pictures, the two of them said their goodbyes to Juyeon (who gave them a thumbs up) before heading towards the party venue. It was a pretty short drive, around 20 minutes long, so they weren’t too early nor too late.

Hyunjoon had sensed how tense Haknyeon was, especially with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel when they arrived. According to the artist, it was just the standard, formal business parties that big companies would hold, more so to find new contacts rather than have fun.

He was a bit sad that he wasn’t able to show off his tattoos, but Hyunjoon figured it was for the best.

Just before they entered the venue, Haknyeon was quietly mumbling to himself, trying to calm himself down. This was finally it. He would walk out of here free, no matter what happened.

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Hyunjoon whispered, taking hold of Haknyeon’s hand and squeezing it tightly. He didn’t let go like they usually did, instead keeping their hands clasped together as they walked into the venue.

A few people looked over to them and greeted Haknyeon, having recognizing him, and he gave them a small smile and a bow. They weren’t the main focus, but his parents were.

The two of them seemed to dominate the floor, eyes looking their way as they walked through. Hyunjoon’s eyes were filled with charisma, piercing the air as he put on a calm face. Haknyeon, though nervous, walked with confidence and had a look in his eyes that could kill.

They were killer beauties.

Haknyeon spotted his parents in one of the corners of the room, sitting at their designated table with glasses of wine as they talked to those around them. When the duo first approached, they didn’t notice them, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Mother, father.” he called out, his voice a lot lower than normal. They looked over, their eyes going from confusion to distaste.

“Haknyeon. You came.” his father spoke, standing up to look him over. It was then that he noticed Hyunjoon, their hands still laced together. “Is this…”

“Heo Hyunjoon, Mr. Ju. I’m your son’s date.” He calmly introduced himself, bowing to his parents. They looked at each other, surprised that their son would date such an… interesting man.

Gesturing for them to take a seat, Haknyeon sat down next to his mother, Hyunjoon to his right. Already, the air was tense, and it didn’t help that Haknyeon had so many eyes on him because of Hyunjoon.

“Have you been doing well?” he asked his parents, and they nodded.

“Yes. You?”

“Fine.”

“So,” Haknyeon’s father started, “how long have you two been dating for?” he asked, and they quickly glanced at each other.

“Almost a year now, sir.” Hyunjoon answered, reaching out to hold Haknyeon’s hand. Though his eyes were still the same from before, his hands were shaking terribly. He squeezed it tight, feeling Haknyeon squeeze back.

“I see. Are you treating him well?”

“Of course. Haknyeon and I love each other very much, and I would never dare to harm him.” The lies that Hyunjoon spoke were smoothly delivered, better than Haknyeon could have ever done. Plus, with his face and natural charisma, they believed every word.

While Haknyeon’s father grilled Hyunjoon, such as about his job and what not, his mother spoke to him silently.

“Is he true to his word?” his mother whispered, and Haknyeon nodded.

“Yes. I’ve never felt happier before meeting him.” he managed to whisper back, a tight smile on his face.

“And your anxiety attacks? Have they gone down since then?” she asked once more, her tone softer.

Hyunjoon practically stopped in his tracks up overhearing Haknyeon’s mother, but quickly replaced his stiff nature with another smile.

“Yes, they have.” he responded, giving Hyunjoon a guilty look. He never actually told him about it. The tattoo artist tapped Haknyeon’s knuckle twice, signalling, “we need to talk.”

Hyunjoon was grateful that his improvisation skills were good, and he managed to strengthen the lie.

“I taught him a technique that I learnt from a friend.” he began. “Closing your eyes, you imagine a feather in front of you. That feather floats with your breathing, so a steady pace will keep it afloat. It helps to calm him down and keep him grounded.” he explained, and they nodded.

Before Haknyeon and Hyunjoon were able to escape the table in order to talk, the dinner started, making them miss their opportunity. As they ate, they didn’t talk much to Haknyeon’s parents, mainly only to the other patrons at their table.

As soon as they were done, it was time for mingling, so the two of them left the table as fast as they could, headed to the washrooms. Once they were in the safety of an empty hallway, Hyunjoon practically glared at Haknyeon.

“You never told me you had anxiety attacks.” he hissed, looking more frantic.

“It’s an unnecessary piece of information that wasn’t related to the plan. I didn’t bother to tell you.” Haknyeon firmly spoke back, arms crossed.

“What if you suddenly had an anxiety attack during one of our outings? I wouldn’t have known!” he almost yelled, lowering his voice when he heard how loud the echo was.

“I’m sorry, okay!” Haknyeon yelled back. “But it’s true, they’ve gone down. I don’t think I’ve had one in 3 months.” Hyunjoon was quick to notice that the timeframe was the same as when the two of them met again. He failed to realize that it could have been because of him.

With a sigh, Hyunjoon calmed down, gathering his composure. “Alright, I overreacted a little bit. Sorry. Let’s just get back to the party before they get suspicious.” he muttered, holding out his hand for Haknyeon to take.

They walked back out hand in hand, making small talk with a few of the people that Haknyeon knew. One of them, a close friend of his father, told them that his parents were looking for them. It took them a bit to find them, but once they did, they got led into the empty hallway once more.

“Is there something wrong?” Haknyeon asked, and his parents looked at each other, nodding.

“We talked to each other while you two were gone, and we’ve came to a conclusion. Ever since you graduated university, we’ve just been… thinking.” his mother started, seeming a bit tentative. “We’ve been harsh on you, maybe almost a bit too much. I know we disliked your career choice-”

“Firmly disagreed, not disliked. Makes it sound better.” Haknyeon interrupted, mumbling the last part, and his mother cleared her throat.

“ _Firmly disagreed_ with your career choice, but you’ve managed to keep a stable income. Keep yourself afloat. Plus, you do enjoy it, don’t you?” she asked, and Haknyeon nodded.

“What your mother is trying to say is that we’ll accept you and Hyunjoon.” his father explained. “Even if we don’t exactly meet eye to eye with him, if he makes you happy, then that’s all we need to know. The same goes with your job.”

Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting this reaction from them.

Haknyeon was so, so sure that he was going to be disowned from his family, but instead, what he got was so much better. The fact that his parents finally understood after such a long time, and the fact that he was accepted again made him start to cry.

“When the doctor told us that your anxiety attacks were caused by stress, we began to wonder what we did wrong. You did well in school, you behaved so well, so we didn’t know what was wrong. We visited him again, and after we told him about the things we put on you, he told us that it was partly because of us.” his father continued. His mother also began to tear up, holding Haknyeon’s hands.

“We realized how unhappy we were making you, so we both agreed that we should just let you go. Let you be yourself and be happy. We’re so sorry, Haknyeon-ah.”

With a choked sob, Haknyeon ducked his face down to hide his tears as his mother pulled him into a hug. It was a touching moment that Hyunjoon never expected to happen, but hey, it worked out in the end.

After Haknyeon’s mother let go of her son, Hyunjoon pulled the man into his arms, comforting him as well. “Thank you.” he whispered to his parents. “Thank you for finally realizing and accepting him.”

“No, thank you. You’ve made him happier than we could have ever done.” Haknyeon’s father replied, his mother dabbing her tears away with a handkerchief. “You two can leave if you want, the rest of this party is just business talk, nothing you two youngins would be interested in.” he told them, and Hyunjoon nodded.

Hyunjoon shook hands with both of them, thanking them both again and giving them a big, genuine smile. Once they left, Hyunjoon carefully pulled Haknyeon away, tilting his head up to wipe his tears.

“You did it.” he whispered, making Haknyeon smile. “You’re free, and now they understand. I couldn’t think of a better ending than this.”

With a sniffle, Haknyeon wiped the rest of his tears away, before giving Hyunjoon a big hug. “Thank you for your help.” he mumbled. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“A happy ending. Now all that’s left is for you to complete the final part of the deal.”

 

* * *

 

A week after the party, Haknyeon found himself at the tattoo parlor right after closing hours. The last client had just finished up, and once he left, Hyunjoon approached him.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and with a confident nod, Haknyeon was led to one of the chairs.

“Thanks for letting me do it after your hours.” he mumbled.

“It’s nothing. I’d figure you want it to be private, and it’s the least I can do to make you feel more comfortable. Now, Juyeon told me that you already sent a design?”

“He told me he already got the stencil printed out.” Haknyeon told Hyunjoon, to which said man yelled from the counter.

“Got it right here!” Juyeon yelled, holding up said stencil with his left hand. Hyunjoon walked over and grabbed it, taking a good look at it while he still could.

“Wildflowers? Interesting choice. And you designed it, didn’t you?” Haknyeon nodded, proud of his work. “So, where do you want it?”

“Left shoulder blade? This area.” he explained, gesturing to the location where he wanted the tattoo.

“Ooh, interesting. You’re… gonna have to take off your shirt for this, okay?” Hyunjoon told him, pulling on a new pair of gloves. A bit embarrassed, Haknyeon did as he was told, setting his t-shirt aside.

“Damn man, you’re ripped. Juyeon, you never told me Haknyeon had abs!” Hyunjoon yelled, making him blush.

“I never knew either!” Juyeon yelled back.

“Just because I’m a graphic designer doesn’t mean I don’t take care of my body, jeez.” Haknyeon mumbled, before letting Hyunjoon get to work.

After cleaning the area, making sure that there was no hair that would get in the way, and cleaning the area once more, Hyunjoon applied the stencil, letting it transfer onto Haknyeon’s skin.

“Is this good?” the tattoo artist asked, bringing his special client over to a mirror to let him see.

“Perfect.”

“Great, then let’s get started.” Making Haknyeon lie down on the chair, Hyunjoon readied his equipment and applied a little bit of ointment on the stencil, entering his focus zone. “It’s gonna hurt like a bitch at first, but after a bit, your body will get used to it. This shouldn’t take to long, seeing how you want just an outline.” he told him, his voice calming.

Hyunjoon was fucking right about it hurting like a bitch, and Haknyeon had to force himself to take deep breaths and ignore the pain. Luckily, he was also right about it mellowing out, and before he knew it, it became easier to withstand. Plus, Hyunjoon muttered to him every once in awhile, his voice soothing and keeping Haknyeon composed.

The tattoo didn’t take long at all, and in around an hour, Hyunjoon was done. He took a picture of his finished work, before leading Haknyeon back to the mirror to let him see.

“So, how do you feel about it?” he asked, and Haknyeon smiled, pleased with the result.

“I love it.”

Hyunjoon smiled back, glad that he had done his job. After applying a protective ointment and dressing the area, Haknyeon carefully put his shirt back on. Hyunjoon gave Haknyeon aftercare instructions to follow, so that his tattoo wouldn’t possibly get infected.

“And that’s that. Our deal is done, and you’ve got a beautiful parting gift.” Despite being happy, that bittersweet feeling was back in his gut, and he knew why.

He didn’t want to leave Hyunjoon. He didn’t want it to end here.

Hyunjoon noticed that Haknyeon’s mood had changed, his head hanging low as he bit his lip. “Hey, is there something wrong?” he asked, worried. “You aren’t having an anxiety attack, are you?” Haknyeon shook his head, mumbling something that Hyunjoon couldn’t hear.

“Huh?”

Nervous, Haknyeon repeated his words, much louder and clearer for him to hear.

“What if I don’t… want this to be a parting gift?” he whispered, hands trembling as he looked up at Hyunjoon. The tattoo artist looked confused, unable to understand.

“I did the one thing we both said we wouldn’t do. I fell in love with you, Hyunjoon.”

Haknyeon looked like he was about to cry, probably disappointed in himself that he did such a trivial thing. But Hyunjoon?

He smiled. The look on his face was filled with relief, and he grabbed Haknyeon’s hands tightly.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to hear that from you.” Hyunjoon whispered, the smile on his face the biggest Haknyeon had ever seen from him.

“W-What do you mean?” he stammered, making Hyunjoon laugh.

“God damn it, I fell in love with _you_ , Haknyeon.”

Haknyeon had no idea how to respond to the statement, bewildered that Hyunjoon had even liked him back.

“Do you know how happy I was whenever I saw a smile on your face? When you would talk to me about your passions? Over time, I noticed so many more things about you, and before I knew it, I realized I fell in love.” he explained, sounding similar to Haknyeon himself when he realized his feelings.

“Why do you think I was so worried at the party when I found out about your anxiety attacks? It hurt me, Haknyeon, to find out that you were suffering and that I never knew. Seeing you hurt made me hurt, and I so desperately wanted to hold you in my arms in that moment.”

Haknyeon was startled by Hyunjoon long and cheesy confession, but it touched his heart. Just the fact that his feelings were returned, and that they both felt the same way over time made a huge smile grow on his lips.

He was going to wrap his arms around Hyunjoon’s neck and give him a big hug, but he forgot about the fact that he just got a tattoo.

“Ah-!” he winced, but he just laughed afterwards, making Hyunjoon laugh.

“Oh my god, can I just kiss you right now? You look adorable.” he mumbled, and Haknyeon nodded.

They both never expected to kiss each other, nor for it to be in a tattoo parlor, but it was perfect for them. It was a bit clumsy, seeing how both of them weren’t experienced when it came to dating, but it worked.

“Aw, look at the lovebirds~ So cute!” Juyeon cooed, making them jump apart. They had completely forgotten that he was still there.

“At least we don’t stick our tongues down each other’s throats like you and Chanhee do!” Hyunjoon retorted, making Juyeon scowl.

“So, Hyunjoon.” Haknyeon started, making him look back towards him.

“Hm?”

_“Be my boyfriend?”_

A smile grew on their lips, the situation a familiar one. This time though, they weren’t in the back room of a tattoo parlor. They weren’t just people that barely talked to each other. This time, these words had meaning, and they both knew the answer.

_“Of course.”_

 

* * *

 

_A year went by. Hyunjoon soon moved into Haknyeon’s place, and their daily routines adapted to fit each other within them. Hyunjoon could now hold Haknyeon in his arms whenever he wanted to, and Haknyeon could pepper as many little kisses as he wanted all over Hyunjoon’s face._

_A bright and early morning, the artist had just finished his morning shower, nothing but his pants on as he dried his hair with a towel. He would always stare at himself in the mirror, looking at his tattoo._

_It had grown from a small bouquet of wildflowers to a whole bunch of flowers trailing down his back and side. In order for it to stand out, he had the original tattoo coloured. He also had a smaller tattoo of an arrow on his inner wrist, and had gotten piercings._

_“Mmm, why are you up so early?” Hyunjoon mumbled, walking into bathroom still half-asleep. As Haknyeon pulled a shirt over his head, the tattoo artist clung onto his back, burying his face into his shoulder._

_“Company stuff.” he simply replied, turning around to kiss the top of Hyunjoon’s head. With his little baby koala still stuck to him, Haknyeon made his way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, searching for his jacket._

_“You should start wearing an actual shirt to bed, babe. It’s winter now.” Haknyeon scolded, finding his blazer._

_“Why would I when you’re my personal heater?” he mumbled, arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist._

_“Say that again when you’re sick, and you’ll have no heater anymore.”_

_“Come on, I know you like seeing my tattoos.”_

_“They’re on your arms. You can still wear a shirt.”_

_“I meant the one on my back, dimwit.”_

_Haknyeon hated to say it, but Hyunjoon was right. Just around 2 months ago, Hyunjoon had a new tattoo added to his body, one on his back. Though he always said that he didn’t prefer them, here he was, getting one anyways._

_It was the same wildflower tattoo that Haknyeon had originally gotten, except on his right instead of the left, mirroring his boyfriend’s._

_“Yin and yang.” was all Hyunjoon had said when Haknyeon found out about it. He had seemed to inverse the colours as well, truly being the opposite to Haknyeon._

_He felt… touched by the action. He didn’t have to, seeing how it was a gift, but Hyunjoon had insisted that he had to. Said something along the lines of, “we’re soulmates, so we need matching tattoos, duh.”_

_It was a pretty lame excuse, but it was good enough. Haknyeon liked to think of it as this. They were wildflowers, growing beautifully despite being outside of society's standards and views, and would continue to do so until they died._

_They were happy and in love, and that was all that mattered._

**Author's Note:**

> the original ending for the party was supposed to be that haknyeon and his parents fight and he basically gets disowned but knowing their true nature, especially his mother during his P101 days when she was trying to show how Mnet's editing was a bitch I didn't have the heart to so it's a happier ending
> 
> and if you think that hyunjoon and haknyeon became close way too fast one of my best friends and I basically bonded in less than an hour when we started talking because we talked about anime
> 
> party outfits are basically [hyunjoon](https://twitter.com/HHJ090300/status/1079160706795065344) and [juyeon](https://twitter.com/Everything_0115/status/1078972027560546306) from 181228 KBS gayo daechukje, as well partly inspired from seventeen's outfits from the 2015 SBS gayo daejun
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
